Baldi's vacation
by BaldisRulers
Summary: Baldi goes to Hawaii with his trusty rulers.


div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-size: 18px;"  
p class="s3" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 1.2;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi's Vacation/span/p  
p class="s3" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 1.2;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p  
/div  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Chapter 1 /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"This was it, /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" was going to make this the best vacation ever. First, he was going to collect all of his rulers and his /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"noteboos/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" didn't need to bring food or drinks since you weren't allow to eat or drink anything on his vacation. /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" rode on one of his rulers on the way Hawaii. Once /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldimore/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" was at his destination his all of his rulers flew out and started to smack all of the kids that were there. One of the rulers shot down a space ship. As the spaceship hit the ground a big purple alien came out along with a small white alien. The big purple alien had a big huge golden glove and he yell "Who just destroyed my best friend /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"frieza's/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" ship"? /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Thanos/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" snapped his fingers and half of /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi"s/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" rulers said "I don't feel so good". Half of the rulers turned into kiwis this pretty much pissed /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" off./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" eyebrow flew off his face and smack /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"frieza/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" so hard he flew up to space. "FRIEZAAAA NOOOOOOO"! Scream /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Thanos/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Chapter 2 Bald vs Bald /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Thanos/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" used his glove to throw all the fish to attack /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". Baldi's eyebrows deflected all on the fish. Since /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Bladi's/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"eyebrows were /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"achatted/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" to his face his body flew at /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Thanos/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Thanos/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" was /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"smaked/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" so hard he transformed into a ruler. /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Baldi/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"picked up the ruler and realized that he should be a superhero and smack /spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"vallines/spanspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" and also kids./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-size: 18px;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I might add more depending on how many comments I get…Maybe/spana name="_GoBack"/aspan class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p 


End file.
